She Will Come
by Itsjustshe
Summary: My answer to DeEtta's challenge to write a seduction story that will make us blush. I don't know if you will blush, but there is definitely seduction.
**Disclaimer:** "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to Taya for her continued support and patience while writing this fic. She talked me through the rough patches. Thank you to Lanie whose support and friendship gives me the confidence to post my stories. Without both of these wonderful women in my life, I wouldn't be writing.

This is my answer to DeEtta's challenge to write a seduction story that will make us blush. Not sure if you will blush or not but there is definitely some seduction going on.

The candles are lit, the table set...She will come.  
The delicious aroma wafted from the kitchen… She will come.  
His black pants creased and cashmere sweater tight ...She will come.  
New crisp white sheets freshened his bed...She will come.  
Fresh cut daisies adorned the entry hall...She will come.  
Jazz music softly vibrated from the speakers ...She will come.

Homemade dessert cooled on the counter...He is waiting.  
Perfume placed strategically...He is waiting.  
New bra and undies under her dress...He is waiting.  
Hair pulled up on the sides...He is waiting.  
Boys leaving for their dad's for the night...He is waiting  
Overnight bag packed...He is waiting.

Lee heard her key in his door. The keys he just gave her. The keys he carried around for months just waiting for the right moment, their moment, to place in her hand. Both of them realized the large commitment that simple gesture had meant. A gentle smile played on her lips as her beautiful eyes searched his for acknowledgement. She found it.

Amanda waited outside of his door. Her key nestled in his lock. She knew he heard it, he was aware of everything. Was he waiting for her to come in? Would he come to the door to welcome her? They hadn't discussed whether she should use her new acquisition when she knew he was home. He wouldn't have given her the key and told her to use it whenever she wanted if he hadn't meant it.

Her hair is up giving him a view of the neck he wanted to kiss... She is here.  
The smile saved only for him radiated from her lips and eyes...She is here.  
His favorite dessert made especially for him wrapped in her hands...She is here.  
A form fitting dress worn to entice and enthrall...She is here.  
Nervous hands playing with a heart shaped necklace...She is here.  
A tote bag hidden from his view carrying tomorrow's wardrobe...She is here.  
Every hair in place except the one piece waiting for her to fix...He is prepared.  
Dimples on full display...He is prepared.  
Wine-filled stemware occupied both hands...He is prepared.  
Fire crackled in the fireplace...He is prepared.  
Candlelight glowed in the bedroom...He is prepared.  
Swagger in his walk as he approached...He is prepared.

Lee saw the hesitation in Amanda's eyes, yet there was something else, something hard to define. Anticipation, longing, lust, love, he wasn't quite sure. Does he start the dance of love? Does he hold back and let her lead the way? Would she be disappointed with him after all of the stories she has heard over the years of his prowess in the bedroom? This was Amanda. She was special. This was the last of the first for him. The last time he would ever experience a first time with a woman. This was special. This was Amanda.

Amanda knew that this was the right time for them. It had taken them three long years to get here. She had trusted no one like she trusted Lee. She had wanted no one like she wanted Lee. Did he know that? Could he tell how nervous she was? Was he nervous? It wasn't that she was nervous about what was going to happen between them. She wanted this; she wanted him. Boy did she want him. But this was different. This was Lee. She had waited so long for this moment to happen. Hoped so much to be right here in this situation with him. This was special. This was Lee.

Dinner was over...She is ready.  
Strong arms wrapped around her as they danced...She is ready.  
His tongue played on the pulse point on her neck...She is ready.  
Her slight body held tightly against his...She is ready.  
Lips captured in a fiery kiss...She is ready.  
A longing moan breathed into his ear...She is ready.

Dessert could wait...He is ready.  
The gentle sway of their bodies together...He is ready.  
Lips caressing all the right places...He is ready.  
Hands wandering to places yet discovered...He is ready.  
Hazel eyes catching brown expressing everything he was feeling...He is ready.  
His erection throbbing against her...He is ready.

Lee danced Amanda towards the bedroom. It was time to take this next step in their relationship. He looked once again into the eyes that he loved. He could see right to her soul. He had never loved anyone like he loved her. Did she know it? He hoped so. Should he tell her? Was this the right time for that too? He wasn't sure. Would she think he only said those words to get her into bed? As much as he longed to say them, he knew those three simple words would change everything that was about to happen. They would be spoken tomorrow, this must happen tonight. He needed her, she needed him, they needed this.

Amanda found herself lying on Lee's bed. His presence overwhelmed her senses. There was a look of lust in his eyes. It was the smell of his cologne; the whispered words of a lover; the urgency of his kiss on her lips; the burning of his hands on her bare skin. His body was telling her everything that she needed to know. He loved her. She was sure of that. He might not be ready to speak the words but she felt it. Should she tell him? Would this be the right time? No, tomorrow, after they took this step in their relationship. Then she would tell him. Tonight was all about showing love. She didn't need to hear his words to know. He loved her. She loved him. They loved each other.

Aromatic candles filling the air...He is prepared.  
Bedside lamps dimmed...He is prepared.  
Telephone cord detached from the wall...He is prepared.  
Covers turned down revealing crisp white sheets...He is prepared.  
Drawn curtains blowing from the slightly opened window...He is prepared.  
Condom package laid waiting...He is prepared.

Soft lips sucked on her neck...She is here.  
Metallic sound of a zipper slowly lowered...She is here.  
Black lace covered creamy white skin...She is here.  
Long strokes down her bare back...She is here.  
Her brown mane spread across his pillows...She is here.  
Teeth made claim to unblemished skin...She is here.

Lee looked into Amanda's eyes once more confirming that this was her wish too. Seeing the answer he wanted, he claimed her lips with a searing kiss as he slowly entered her. He pulled back from her lips and leaned his forehead against her's wanting to savor the moment for what it was. He was committed to her. His heart, his body, his soul were now hers. No, that's not right. They had been with her from the moment he handed her that package. Fate seared them together for life. Not being able to hold off any longer, he slowly withdrew from her only to plunge back into her warmth.

Amanda inhaled deeply feeling Lee enter her for the first time. Sure she had been with a man before, several actually but never had it felt like this. This wasn't sex. It wasn't even making love. THIS was completion. Lee completed her. He made her more than she ever thought she could be. The day he handed her that package, he opened up a part of her she had long forgotten. Her excitement for life, her self-worth, her confidence, her very being had all been handed back to her. As she opened her eyes, Amanda realized that Lee was nearing the breaking point. She needed to go with him. They needed to do this together.

Jaw clenched trying to keep control...He is waiting.  
Long steady draws in and out...He is waiting.  
Fingers stroked her bud bringing her closer...He is waiting.  
Low grunts echoed in her ear...He is waiting.  
His body pressed hers deep into his bed...He is waiting.  
A throbbing erection buried inside her...He is waiting.

Precious air delivered to starved lungs...She is coming.  
Goosebumps covered sweat soaked skin...She is coming.  
Fingernails scraped down his back...She is coming.  
Eyes shut tight...She is coming.  
Her inner walls tightened around him...She is coming  
His name exploded from her lips...She is coming

Wrapped around her as his world fades to black, Lee whispered in her ear. "I love you." She smiled in the euphoric state between awake and asleep. She murmured into his chest. "I love you too."


End file.
